


if you weren't real (i'd make you up)

by buhnebeest



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry, Lola,” he mutters, cheeks going hot. “That escalated a little quicker than I had in mind.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you weren't real (i'd make you up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



> How the Citadel DLC should have gone, in my humblest of opinions :3

He corners her in the kitchen near the tail end of her post-clone party. Crowds her up against the fridge and kisses her smiling mouth, pushing his body up against hers. Shepard fumbles her bottle of tequila on the counter and drags him in, fingers raking through his hair, mouth opening easily under his. James can’t think about anything but getting his hands on her, down the slick tight material of her dress to her ass, rucking up her skirt. Her fucking skirt, Jesus Christ, he’s been staring at her the entire night, the hemline that stops right above her knees, the mile-long curves of her legs, her black strappy heels, fuck fuck fuck. 

He belts his arm around her waist and hoists her up onto the kitchen island, pushing up flush against her as those legs wrap around his hips, pulling him in greedily. Something crashes on the floor with the ominous sound of breaking glass but he ignores it, because Shepard’s making soft little noises and sucking hungrily on his tongue, careening him headfirst into a blind lust. 

He fumbles between them to get his hand under her skirt, nearly ripping the fabric, while Shepard sucks a hickey into his neck and rakes her fingernails along his spine. He grunts, shuddering at the feeling, his quads aching with the need to thrust, to get inside her, going crazy for Shepard’s muffled little moans ringing in his ears and the soft give of her tits against his chest. He tears her panties aside – his fingertips slip against the bare wet folds of her pussy, _fuck_ , she’s so fucking wet, two of his fingers slide right up into her clinging, yielding cunt, seeping slick all over his knuckles – when he realizes they’re about to fuck on her kitchen table while half a dozen straggling squad mates drunkenly play Skyllian Five in the other room. 

He pulls his fingers out of her, trying very hard not to let her bereft little whine break his moment of clarity, and straightens. Shepard stares up at him from her debauched sprawl on the countertop, eyes wide and dark with lust, cleavage heaving with her panting breaths, her skirt flipped up to reveal a pair of lacy black panties still pulled to the side, pussy glistening invitingly between her spread thighs. It takes considerable effort to remember why he’s not bending low to taste her right this second. 

Luckily, he doesn't have to; there’s a particularly loud jeer from across the hall, someone yelling for Shepard and how it’s her turn, jerking them right out of their daze. Shepard sits up, mouth curving ruefully. 

“Sorry, Lola,” he mutters, cheeks going hot. “That escalated a little quicker than I had in mind.” 

“That’s okay.” Shepard smiles as she hops off the table, inelegantly tugging her skirt back down. “I’m thinking I can afford to lose a game or two. You wanna call it a night?” 

James takes a deep breath. His fingers are still wet. 

“Yeah.” 

 

****

They stumble through Shepard’s apartment, kissing kissing kissing, he can’t stop kissing her, addicted to the taste of her and the aggressive sucks of her tongue, the way she’s almost biting at his lips, hungry for him. He digs his fingers in the tight swell of her ass and catches her weight when she climbs him, her legs wrapping around his chest. He staggers through the hallway, thankfully not knocking into shit, because he can’t focus on anything but the feel of her grinding against him, her fingers gripping his shoulders. 

Luckily, the first door he tries has a bed in it, and he nearly fucking throws her down on it, already jerking his shirt over his head and kicking off his pants. Shepard isn’t even bothering with getting undressed, instead getting rid of her panties and spreading her thighs just in time for him to settle between them, and just like that he’s sliding inside her, so fast and sudden he can’t even process it, the slick heat of her cunt squeezing him tight and Shepard’s high gratified moan, her long limbs wrapping around him tightly. 

“Oh, fuck, Lola,” he groans, pushing his face into her neck and fucking her mindlessly for long, breathless moments. She makes little _ah ah_ sounds with every one of his thrusts, cunt fluttering around him, and he’s so completely lost in her he can’t manage any kind of finesse, just ruts and fucks and fucks her. He reaches a hand between them to get his fingers on her clit, but before he can even try she’s already coming on his cock, going so fucking tight and gushing, holy god, he can feel it, the sudden rush of hot slick, making every one of his thrusts sloppy wet and fast until he comes too, groaning his release into her neck. 

“James, James,” she’s keening, arching up into him, the high heels of her shoes digging into his quads. James scrambles up unto his elbows so he can look at her, the glassy deep blue of her eyes as she stares up at him greedily, cheeks ruddy, parted mouth bitten red. 

Shepard drags him down to kiss before he even has enough breath back to make something of it, but she doesn't seem to mind, just sucks at his lips and slides her fingertips along his spine. He feels dizzy and pleasure-drunk, but he manages to straighten somewhat, to turn his sprawl into an actual embrace and cradle her close. His softening cock inside her is getting too sensitive, so he pulls out regretfully, murmuring soothingly at her little moan, kissing her until she goes pliant and soft under him. 

Only then does he push off her, on his knees with hers still hooked around his middle, and slowly starts undressing her. Shepard stares up at him with those eyes and lets him unzip her dress and slip it down her legs, watches him fumble with the straps of her heels and drop them on the floor next to the bed. She sits up obligingly when he pulls at her bra, lifting her arms; on the way down she loops them around his neck, kissing him. He pulls gently at the clip holding her hair up in a bun until it spills free and golden over her shoulders. 

“There,” he murmurs against her smiling lips, easing her back down and just… looking at her for a while. Shepard grins up at him, chest still heaving, her eyes dark and alight with satisfaction. 

“Totally worth forfeiting over,” she says smugly, and pulls him down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to Acequeenking for the beta <3


End file.
